universal_translation_servicesfandomcom-20200214-history
What is needed to get a Certified Translation
THE Certified Translation: Language services are probably the biggest need of today’s world where no country and people can survive on their own and in order to interact with others, they will need help getting over the vernacular differences. The language barrier has always existed between communities but the need to minimize it has gotten stronger with time. There is no way to exist on the world without the help of each other and that is only possible with the help of language services. Certified translations are the most important type of language services. They are the ones requested by government offices, universities administrations, and even some companies when they are about to hire someone. The most common and important use of this type is submitting it to immigration offices. USCIS Certified Translations: Whenever someone from a non-English speaking country applies for US immigration, they will need to get their personal documents translated. Only this way, their documents will become understandable for the immigration officers. USCIS does not accept any documents if they are not accompanied by their certified translations. If there is no statement of translation signed by the translator with the interpretation, it becomes invalid. A professional language service provider writes the statement (called certification) which is accurate and complete to the best of their knowledge. This statement is then signed by them along with their titles, it any, and the date of the translation. This document makes the interpretation valid and then it can be submitted to the immigration office or any other government body. Without this statement, no document will be accepted by the USCIS and the applicant will have to start the process of applying for immigration all over again. What is Needed? Many people are unaware about the requirements of USCIS and don’t know what is needed to get a certified translation. For starters, you will need to get in touch with a qualified agency or certified professional. Then you must ask them if they handle certified translations. If they do, you can tell them what exactly do you need the translation for and then ask them to start working on it. It is important to remember that they will need a copy of your original document for the process of translation. You can’t hand over a bad photocopy of your papers and expect to get an accurate interpretation. Sometimes, there is text missing on the photocopies of a paper and then can lead to problems for the final translation. So, make sure you send them clear copy of your documents. Don’t forget to discuss the rates with them before they start working to avoid any surprises in the future. Once they finish the task, it will be handed over to you and you can attach it with your application before submitting it to USCIS. They will review your submitted translation and accept it after going through it thoroughly. The process of immigration is very scary and confusing. You are making a difficult decision about your life and you are also starting the process without any prior experience. But if you follow USCIS’ requirements to the t and don’t make any mistakes, you will be alright. Starting your preparations early is the best advice you will ever get and it will save you from plenty of stressful days. If everything is ready on your end way before the deadline, you can enter the immigration office confidently and submit your application along with accurate translations. Don't forget to bring also the original document so USCIS can compare the copy and the original document. USCIS does not need a notarized translation.